<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’re Not Mine by fullmoonremus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819960">You’re Not Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonremus/pseuds/fullmoonremus'>fullmoonremus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Golden Age (Narnia), Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonremus/pseuds/fullmoonremus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When two foreign royals take interest in Peter and Y/N, jealousy arises.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Pevensie/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You’re Not Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requests: 1) hi :) i was wondering if you could maybe do a jealous!peter x reader ?? not enough of those hehe thank u so much  </p><p>2) If possible can you do a peter pevensie x reader where the reader gets jealous clingy due to another queen from another royal kingdom flirting with him if that makes sense idk if it does but yeah 😂</p><p>A/N: Hi! I hope it’s okay I combined these two :) They’re quite similar so I thought they would work well together! Enjoy! Also, the Prince and Princess obviously don’t exist in canon, but they do in this story lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an unspoken agreement that Peter and Y/N only had eyes for eachother. Their arrangement was never made official nor spoken about but by their actions, it was more than obvious. High King Peter was infatuated with Y/N, and he was wrapped around her finger. Whether it was due to her unbelievably inviting demeanor or her ability to listen to Peter speak for hours, the poor king couldn’t get enough of the girl. Y/N was always there to offer support, without offering advice unwarranted, and she managed to crack Peter’s shell quite quickly. </p><p>Y/N wasn’t a royal, nor was she a member of the official staff at Cair Paravel. Rather, she was just a normal girl in her late teens that happened to stumble upon Narnia, much like the royal family. Peter envied that she didn’t have any real responsibility or ties to the Kingdom; she was just a normal citizen who happened to befriend her rulers. What Peter didn’t understand was that she did have a responsibility. And a big one at that. She offered support to her Kings and Queens as normal friends, rather than monarchs who had all of the answers. Y/N kept her friends sane and relaxed. Her job could be seen as one of the more important jobs in the kingdom for that sole reason. </p><p>“I’m not too excited about tomorrow, if I’m being honest,” Peter spoke hesitantly, sharpening his blade. The king sat upon a large rock in the courtyard, whereas Y/N was perched on a nearby bench. </p><p>“And may I ask why?” Y/N hummed, her hands working on a daisy chain. She glanced up at her friend, unbothered by the shrill sound of the sharpening metal. Taking care of his blades was a coping mechanism Peter had taken up, so anything that helped him clear his mind didn’t bother Y/N in the slightest. </p><p>“King Lune is bringing Princess Alexandra and Prince Frederick along to the deal,” Peter’s hands worked on his sword, his brow scrunched in frustration. “Which means more Archenland soldiers in Narnia. The more foreign soldiers in Cair Paravel, the more on edge the entire kingdom appears. I don’t want them to think we fear them.” </p><p>“Ah, I see. Hand me that flower will you, Pete?” Y/N pointed at a daisy near his foot. Peter plucks it from the soil and hands it to Y/N. “Thank you. What deal are you trying to make?” </p><p>“Ed and I are trying to get them to sign a peace treaty, which may or may not be a good idea.” </p><p>“Isn’t there a third Prince? Prince Rub The Rash or something?” Y/N’s voice resembled a giggle. </p><p>Peter snickers, “Rabadash, yeah. Apparently he has important matters to deal with and won’t be attending. A blessing, if you ask me.”</p><p>Y/N holds her daisy chain up in the light and observes her handiwork. The stems were woven around eachother securely and each flower was on perfect display. She grinned and fastened the ends together so it formed a crown. </p><p>“So, a peace treaty. That’s good, yeah? More allies, or whatever.” </p><p>“Yeah, that’s a good way to look at it. We’re just not too positive about what they want in return. Something tells me that’s why the Prince and Princess are tagging along.”  At these words, Peter makes a sharp movement and the metal of his sword emits a high pitched screech. </p><p>“You mean marriage?” </p><p>“Yeah, marriage. Susan and I, most likely.” </p><p>Y/N sucks in air through her nose harshly. “Oh, I see.” She stands from the bench and stands right in front of her king. </p><p>Y/N delicately pulls his crown from his head, placing her daisy chain in its place. His dirty blonde hair smooths against his forehead and Peter looks up with his beautiful blue eyes. Y/N always adored his eyes; no matter how his body language looked, his eyes always displayed his true emotions. </p><p>“You look nice with flowers in your hair, my king.” Y/N’s voice was soft, making Peter understand what she was feeling immediately. </p><p>“Thank you, but you know you don’t have to address me with formalities.” </p><p>The two were extremely close in this moment; just observing the other’s faces. Peter hand a stone-cold look on his face, but his irises were filled with doubt and sadness. Y/N sighed, taking a step back and diverting her gaze. </p><p>“Well, you are my king. I don’t see anything wrong with addressing you as such.” </p><p>“I’m more than just your king, Y/N. You of all people should know that.” </p><p>“What’s her name again?” Y/N had turned her back to Peter. She heard Peter set the objects in his hands on the grass and stand. </p><p>“Who’s name?” </p><p>Y/N tightened her grip on Peter’s metal crown. “The princess you are set to marry.” </p><p>“Why does it matter?” The jagged edges of the crown dug into Y/N’s palm. </p><p>“What is it, your majesty?” </p><p>“Alexandra. Princess Alexandra.” Peter’s large hand fell to Y/N’s lower back and he guided her to sit on the bench. </p><p>“King Peter and Queen Alexandra, that has a bit of a ring to it.” Her gaze fell to the metal between her fingers, her thumb running across a small red jewel. </p><p>“Y/N, stop it. If it’s marriage we’re not going to go through with it. Ed and I have already spoken about this with Susan.” </p><p>“Peter, I don’t think you understand something very important,” Y/N moved her head in one fluid motion to lock eyes with Peter. “You’re not mine, and you never will be. You’re High King of Narnia. I’m just, well, me. And we can never change that.” </p><p>Peter rose his hand and adjusted the flowers atop his head so they wouldn’t fall off. “I have all the power needed to change that, Y/N.”</p><p>“But why would you? Why would you risk the safety of Narnia for me?” </p><p>Peter sighs. “How about this, you come to the agreement, yeah? We’re holding a ball beforehand so we can ‘mingle’ and scope out their intentions.” Y/N nods solemnly, handing the crown back to its owner. </p><p>“Flowers really do suit you, Peter.” And with that, Peter’s favorite girl stands and walks back towards the castle. </p><p>~</p><p>“How’s the punch? I heard it’s not very good,” A voice pulls Y/N out of her trance. She was currently watching a very handsy Princess Alexandra feel Peter’s biceps and giggle. </p><p>“Pardon?” She looked up to see a very handsome man leaning against the wall. He was rather tall and lanky, with long ginger hair that was swept into his eyes. Atop his head sat a golden crown, very similar to Peter’s, and his face was twisted into a grin. The man was extremely attractive, with his slightly cocky body language and flirty tone. </p><p>“Is the punch good? Tasty? Pleasing to the tastebuds? I heard it wasn’t.” In his hand, he held a small clear cup filled with red liquid. He raises it to his pink lips and takes a gulp. </p><p>“Seems like you just answered your own question.” </p><p>“It was alright,” He smiles. “It would be better if I knew your name, though.” </p><p>“Your drink would be better if you knew my name?” Y/N laughs, growing more comfortable in the presence of who she assumed was Prince Frederick. </p><p>“Well, it would make my day, night, week, month, year, life better. My drink is just a part of that,” He winked and took another sip. “I’m Prince Frederick, but someone as pretty as you can call me Fred,” The royal held out his hand for a handshake. </p><p>Y/N giggled and shook it. “Y/N, I’m a close friend of the Narnian Kings and Queens.” </p><p>Y/N couldn’t help but be charmed by the mysterious prince. He was funny and flirty, which was probably exactly how he wanted to appear as. Peter, on the other hand, hated what he saw. He was across the room but watching Y/N’s body language ignited a fire inside his stomach. </p><p>“You’re so strong, King Peter,” Princess Alexandra squeezed his upper arm. Peter glanced at her then back at Y/N. </p><p>“Thanks,” He responded shortly, tight jawed with his hand on the hilt of his sword. His eyes glanced over the pair and his gaze took in the subtle changes of his love. She was facing Frederick head-on while throwing her head back to laugh at whatever he’s saying. </p><p>“Who are you looking at?” Alexandra said, placing two fingers on his cheek and turning his head to face her. </p><p>Peter pushed away from her presence and walked over to the pair. “Excuse me,” The two turn their head towards Peter. Y/N’s smile faltered at Peter’s expression; he looked almost angry and was staring daggers into Fred’s skull. </p><p>“Hello, my King,” Y/N bowed, acting formal as there were guests in the room. </p><p>He ignores Y/N and turns to Prince Frederick. “Who are you?” </p><p>This doesn’t seem to faze Fred as he lazily sips his drink. “I’m Prince Frederick. You must be King Peter, I was just talking to your friend.” He moves his cup to gesture Y/N. </p><p>“I can see that,” Peter mumbles. A similar look of disdain falls over Y/N’s face as her eyes follow the path Peter took to get to her. At the end stood Princess Alexandra, now speaking to Edmund.</p><p>“How is Princess Alexandra?” </p><p>“Oh, she’s doing great. Thinks I’m very strong.” </p><p>“Oh, good.” Y/N responds passive-aggressively. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s great. She was just feeling my bicep. Said it was the biggest she’s ever felt, mmhm.” </p><p>Fred looks between the two awkwardly, raising his eyebrows and taking it as his cue to leave. He pushes off the wall and meets his sister in the middle of the room. </p><p>“Fred, he said I can call him that by the way, just got done calling me pretty before you got here,” Y/N looked up at Peter, her eyebrow quirked and arms crossed over her chest. </p><p>Peter glances over at Edmund and nods before grabbing Y/N’s arm and dragging her out of the room. He pushes her against a wall a little bit away from the ballroom. </p><p>“I told you I wasn’t marrying her, why are you doing this?” His breath fanned her lips as he spoke. </p><p>“Doing what?” </p><p>“Flirting with Princey,” Peter’s body pinned Y/N’s against the stone brick wall. “I saw how you were talking.” </p><p>“Why were you flirting with Miss Princess if you weren’t planning on marrying her?” </p><p>“I wasn’t!”</p><p>“I saw her feel you up, Peter!” Y/N huffed in frustration, her hands coming to push and his shoulder. However, Peter was a wall and held his ground with little to no effort. </p><p>“She felt my arm for, like, 10 minutes. Big deal. You actually flirted back.” </p><p>“I did no such thing, thank you very much. I was too busy watching you flirt with whats-her-face to even notice Prince Frederick!” </p><p>Peter slammed a fist into the brick before pressing a sheering kiss to Y/N’s lips. The kiss was hot and rushed; both parties putting all of their emotions into the one action. Teeth clashed and tongues wrestled until Peter eventually pulled away breathlessly. His lips were swollen and red, and Y/N assumes she looked the same. </p><p>“I don’t want to marry her, Y/N. I want to marry you. I am so fucking in love with you,” Peter shook his head, walking in a small circle before returning to his place. “And seeing you with Princey really made me understand that I need you.” </p><p>“Then, what are you waiting for, My King?” </p><p>“Well, a yes would be nice.” </p><p>Y/N giggled, and all tension seemed to dissipate. “Well, I haven’t been asked anything yet.” </p><p>Peter’s grin matched Y/N’s. “Well, Lady Y/N, would you marry me and become my queen?” </p><p>“Yes, Peter. Took you long enough.” </p><p>The two laughed once more before pressing their lips together once more. Unlike the last kiss, this one was feather-light and full of love. Peter caressed the sides of Y/N’s face with his rough hands and pressed his lips against hers with much certainty. </p><p>“There you are!” Edmund rounded the corner just as the couple pulled apart. “Good news! You two managed to weird out the Prince and Princess so much that they’re backing out of the arrangement. King Lune was convinced to sign the treaty with no further complications.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>